The Caregiver
by Gill Jr
Summary: What really happened that night when Mulder stayed at Scully's apartment?


Title: The Caregiver  
  
Author: Gill, Jr.  
  
E-mail Address: MmentMori@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (One bad word.)  
  
Category: VR (Vignette, Romance)  
  
Spoilers: Anasazi  
  
Keywords: MSR, MS UST  
  
Summary: What really happened that night when Mulder stayed at Scully's apartment?   
  
Disclaimer: Mulder blah blah blah Scully blah blah blah blah blah 1013 snort snicker blah blah CC cough blah blah ;)  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, if this story seems to be lacking some dialogue, it's because I wasn't watching the episode when I wrote it. :oP I started it last week in Social Studies when we were watching a boring video on the Bill of Rights. (About as boring as my disclaimer! :oP) My choices were, A) Write a note, B) Watch the video, C) Write fanfic, or D) Go to sleep. I tried going to sleep first, but the urge to write made me pick up my lazy head and take out a sheet of paper! (I *LOVE* to write!!)  
  
Feedback: I'm all ears! :o) Send it on my way; I'd be happy to hear it. Any comments,   
constructive criticism, or just comments on life in general are welcome.   
Flames will be used in my fireplace to heat my achy feet after a long,   
grueling day of school. :o)   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Caregiver~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A fanfic by Gill, Jr.  
  
I heard someone at my door. I abruptly got up from the chair I'd been sitting in and went to get the door. Turning the knob, I opened the door to my overly exhausted partner.  
  
"Mulder!" I exclaimed as he fell into my arms. He lingered there for a minute, and I kept my arms around him. I unzipped his coat and was startled when I saw the smeared blood on his shirt. But then, I realized that the blood was not his.   
  
Feeling his forehead, I lead him to my bedroom, babying him all the way.   
  
The thought was so violent and biting that I startled even myself. I shook that angry thought away. Mulder needed me now. I would take care of him and would not leave his side.   
  
I made him lay back on the bed and went to the bathroom to wet a wash cloth to cool his forehead. I heard him say something to me from the bedroom. I walked back to my bed.  
  
"Well, right now you just need to rest," I said, gently setting his head down on the pillow. "Okay? Rest."  
  
I talked to him softly in soothing tones and stroked his cheek. I felt Mulder start to nod off, but he then fluttered open his eyes.  
  
"Scully..."  
  
"Hmmmm?" I asked, still sitting next to him on the edge of my bed.  
  
"I don't want to invade. Let me sleep on the couch."  
  
"No. You shouldn't move; it'll make your fever even worse." I walked over to the dresser and picked out my pajamas.  
  
"I'm going to change," I explained as I walked to the bathroom. I went in there and got ready for bed faster than usual. I didn't spend as much time washing my face and brushing my teeth as I usually did. I had this worry that kept growing in my stomach every time I was away from him. Tightening my robe, I stepped out of the bathroom and made my way over to the bed. Mulder was still awake; I could see him staring absently at the ceiling. But knowing Mulder and his odd sleeping habits, that just *might* be how he sleeps.  
  
I stepped to the edge of the bed, on my side. "You awake Mulder?" I asked in a quiet whisper.  
  
"Yeah," he said plainly.   
  
"Feeling okay?"  
  
"I think so." I climbed on the bed and reached out to feel his forehead again. He felt the same.   
  
"Well, right now we both need our sleep. Especially you." I turned off the light and took off my robe. I was wearing a black, faded Navy T-shirt that Bill had given me years ago, and plaid pajama bottoms. I climbed in the bed and tried sleeping as close to my side of the bed as I could without being uncomfortable. It was a really awkward feeling; sleeping with your partner in your *very own* bed. But even if he wasn't sick and still wanted to sleep on the couch, I don't think I'd let him. It would feel as if I was casting him out. And I didn't want him to feel that way.   
  
I had almost fallen asleep when I felt the bed tremble slightly. I looked next to me, at Mulder. He was shivering.  
  
"Mulder?"  
  
"Scully...I'm...cold," he said, through chattering teeth. He had all the blankets covering him, but he was still cold. On a closer look, I could see that Mulder was sweating slightly. He was having a cold sweat. I don't know what caused me to do what I did next; maybe the mothering instinct, maybe just the urge to be closer to him, but I pulled him close to me. I pulled the covers over us both. Then, I felt him settle his head on my chest and put an arm around me. I felt him smile and then couldn't help but smile myself.   
  
"Goodnight, Spooky," I playfully teased him, calling him by the name he only let me call him.   
  
"G'night, Dana." I closed my eyes and went to sleep, letting all my cares slip away.   
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
All done, bye bye!  
  
  



End file.
